thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Daily
Minecraft Daily is an ongoing series created by Sly. Every episode usually comes out 4pm (EST) and 9pm (BST). Overview Sly decided to start a Minecraft series where he would create enough content to give his subscribers an episode every day. Many well known YouTubers have been invited to this series. Sly aspires to create a giant town, full of houses from all past, present and future Minecraft Daily guests. Another goal for Sly is to reach 365 episodes, completing a whole year. The original format of the episodes consisted of Sly and his other guests building their homes to live in. However, they have also set missions to complete whenever new mods are installed. Some of these missions have been left incomplete for unknown reasons. Hostile mobs from mods installed by Steven were initially the main cause of conflict of the series, one particular highlight being the Camp Bears (Ep 37-40). Kevin and Steven are currently the only guests that have been upgraded to series regulars. After the events of episode 149, Steven made some drastic changes to the series as a whole. The DivineRPG and CustomNPC mods were installed and major mods such as Mo’ Creatures and Twilight Forest were removed. All new guests will now be given a “starter pack” (a full set of stone tools, 16 pieces of raw beef and 28 torches) upon arrival and can complete specific quests for rewards. Steven also transplanted the area of the town into a brand new world. It resulted in a misplacement of landmarks and ‘water glitches’ around the town boundaries. Guests Significant Mods Twilight Forest The Twilight Forest mod has become a major component of Minecraft Daily ever since its installation. Steven’s opening of the Twilight portal in episode 48 was considered to be the turning point of the series. Together, Sly, Kevin and Steven explored a number of landmarks and discovered new bosses. Other guests such as Diction, Ze, ChimneySwift, Cupquake, Pbat, Rachelkip and Michael have also visited the forest. Sly and his guests have defeated three Twilight Liches (Ep. 62, 100 & 133), two Nagas (Ep. 101 & 134) and a Hydra'' (Ep. 113). Aside from the main goal of defeating bosses, Sly has also set other goals, one being to provide every colour of wool to a Giant Ram in the forest. Sly created a rule that teleportation would only be allowed in the Twilight Forest, and not the Overworld, due to the large size of the forest and more hazardous situations. As of Episode 150, this mod has been removed. Rival Rebels The Rival Rebels mod was introduced in Episode 102 and has typically been used for griefing and clearing out obstacles. The mod adds a variety of new weapons, explosives, flags and armor into the list of items. Sly, Kevin, Ze, Steven and Nova have all experimented with the mod over the course of the series. Sly’s main weapon is the Tesla coil gun, which kills enemies and destroys blocks instantaneously. The most destructive item, the nuclear bomb, is persistently mentioned by Steven. A grief battle that had been occurring between Sly and Steven culminated in the planting of 7 nukes under Steven’s house as a form of retaliation. Mods *Custom Mob Spawner 1.4.7 *GUI API 1.4.7 *Minecraft Forge 1.4.7 *Mo' Creatures 1.4.7 (Removed) *Chicken Bone's API 1.4.7 *Not Enough Items 1.4.7 *Crafting Guide 1.4.7 *Pam's Harvest Craft 1.4.7 *Pam's Weeee Flowers 1.4.7 *Pam's Water spawn 1.4.7 *Pam's Get all the Seeds 1.4.7 *REI's Minimap 1.4.7 *Tree Capitator 1.4.7 *Backpacks 1.4.7 *SCMowns Patches/Configs 1.4.7 *Familiars Mod 1.4.7 *Shoulder Surfing 1.4.7 *Flan's Planes Mod 1.4.7 *Jammy's Furniture 1.4.7 *Better Farming 1.4.7 *Rival Rebels 1.4.7 *Chat Bubbles 1.4.7 *CoroAPI 1.4.7 *Weather and Tornado's 1.4.7 *TropiCraft 1.4.7 *Auto-Join 1.4.7 *Little Blocks Mod 1.4.7 *Fossil / Archeology Mod 1.4.7 (Removed) *Secret Rooms Mod 1.4.7 *Balkon's Weapon Mod 1.4.7 *XP Books Mod 1.4.7 *Aurora Rubealis 1.4.7 Trivia *Sly has died the most out of any other participant on the series, totalling 83 deaths as of Episode 158. Thirty of these deaths came from Episode 77 alone. *There are currently 40 mods installed in the series (''1.4.7). *Steven owns the tallest house in the town. It is the only home that reaches a higher altitude than Ze's highway system. He also made the tallest structure; the town lighthouse. *The series has not always been daily. Episodes 42/43, 57/58, 102/103, 121/122, 143/144/145, 151/152, 156/157/158 and 161/162/163 were uploaded on the same day to cover for a missing episode(s) from the previous day. *The world has been reverted back to a previous save twice: after the WTF edition (Ep. 37-40) and WTF edition v2.0 (Ep. 78-81). This was because of destruction and damage to the town reaching unrepairable levels. Many homes were saved (and deleted) in the process. *The town is unofficially named "Guam" by Kevin and Steven after a waypoint that Kevin set in Ep. 121. Sly does not approve of this name. *An hour's worth of Twilight Forest footage after Ep. 56 from Sly's perspective was unable to be uploaded. This lost footage can be viewed on both Kevin and Steven's channels. Additionally, Sly lost a small amount of footage after Ep. 91. The rest of this specific recording can be seen on Steven and Cupquake's channels. *Steven's questionable motives have led many fans to speculate that he may destroy the server with a nuke. He has poked fun at the idea through an alternative intro for his perspective of the series. *Confirmed guests for future episodes are ChilledChaos and Sp00nerism. Gallery sly-tn.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 1-44, 101) defaultCA5XJYHK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 52-61) defaultCAI931JX.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 62-70) defaultCAZ8XTXK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 71-89) defaultdaly.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 90-100) defaultCA2TJ1X9.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 102-110) defaultCASFWHBY.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 111-120) mqdefaultCA473113.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 137-142) Mcd.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (143-149) Category:Series Category:Slyfox